dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen City
Description The Fallen City is an area in Bitterblack Isle. It is entered through the Sparyard of Scant Mercy and leads to Bitterblack Sanctum. The Fallen City contains a large number of houses with narrow alleys and easily-accessible roofs. Bodies of its past inhabitants, and possibly past Arisen and their respective Pawns, litter the streets. This underground city is located on top of a high plateau and one may fall off its edge if not careful. There is a broken Riftstone next to the door to Bitterblack Sanctum. It can be restored for 35,000 RC. Enemies On the first visit, the Fallen City will be devoid of enemies; however if the Bitterblack Sanctum is entered, but immediately exiting back through the same door, without engaging Daimon, the Fallen City will be populated with a number of foes including four Strigoi and a dozen Corrupted Pawns; a Cursed Dragon and Death may spawn. Post-Daimon, the creatures tend to appear in two possible formations: *Eliminators around the City area, two spellcasting Wyverns; three Living Armor guarding the bridge leading to the Bitterblack Sanctum, additionally a Cursed Dragon may appear. *Three Living Armor in the city area, a Thunderwyvern roosts near the middle group of houses and three Eliminators guard the bridge to the Bitterblack Sanctum, additionally Death may appear. Loot Two Macabre Sculptures, a single Moonbeam Gem, and a Wakestone can be found in the northeastern part of the city (see map). Pyrepipe, Nightfall Cresset, and Lunanise grow here, and the area's ore deposits may yield either Rubicite, Diamond, or Moonstone. Items found lying around, lost or discarded include Decaying Grimoire, Month-Dried Harspud, Sour Ambrosial Meat, Ceramic Jug, Pumpkin, Giant Rotten Fish, Moldy Carrot, and Bricks. An Animistic Robe, Thick Fur Greaves, Ring of Sable or Giant Coin Pouch may be found in the crates near the bottom of the staircase. :For possible chest loot refer to the map and table below. Notes *It is possible to run through the city on the roof tops in order to avoid most of the enemies and quickly get to the Sanctum. *If the Arisen stays in the Fallen City long enough, Death and a Cursed Dragon will continue to appear, alternating, one at a time. * The Wakestone will re-spawn every seven game days (Pre- and Post-Daimon). *Entering and exiting the Bitterblack Sanctum is necessary in order for the Fallen City chests to re-spawn in Pre-Daimon Bitterblack Isle. Ashe's Account at the Monument of Remembrance describes his ruined village, furthermore Barroch states that the Arisen and he both wander about the imaginary world of their "host", who is, as Olra also says, Daimon. It can be surmised that The Fallen City is indeed where Ashe grew up, as it is a portion or recreated memory of his ruined village before he was made Arisen. Videos File:Strider vs The Fallen City (full battle). No damage.|Hard mode demonstration with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. The Arisen wields a Rusted Bow and Framae Daggers in order to debilitate and slay all enemies on the field. A Dragon's Ire bow is used to take out the 3 Living Armor at the end. File:Magic Archer vs the Fallen City (full battle). No damage.|Hard mode demonstration with no buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. The Arisen wields Rusted Daggers and a Blackwing bow here. Skills used : Ninefold Bolt and Explosive Volley. File:Mystic Knight vs The Fallen City (full battle). No damage.|Hard mode demonstration with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. The Arisen wields a Magebreaker mace to freeze the Eliminators with its permanent Ice enchantment. A Rusted Staff is used to cast Ingle in order to lure the Living Armor out one at a time. File:Dragon's Dogma- Dark Arisen - Mystic Knight - The Fallen City|Level 200 Mystic Knight battling through The Fallen City. 2 Sorcerers, 1 Mage, 4 Wyrmking's Rings. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations